Pearlnet (dot) net
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: (Collaboration with Potential Violet). When the other Crystal Gems upset Pearl in a massive way, Steven's solution is as simple as it is crazy. She needs some love, so he (with 'help' from Amethyst) enters the world or online dating to find it for her. But what if the one she needs has been there all along?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **So Potential Violet and I are doing a collaboration! The way it will work, is we will alternate who uploads the chapter to their account, having it split between the two stories. I will leave a link so you guys can read chapter 1.**

 **(You have to delete the space between "fanfiction" and ".net", and ".net" and "/s/". Sorry, it won't let me do a proper link)**

fanfiction .net s/11265937/1/Pearlnet-dot-net


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of ! Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

I ran down the stairs from my loft bedroom and down into the living room. I grinned when I found just who I was looking for. "Hey Amethyst!"

"Morning little dude. Hey, wanna see something cool?" I nodded eagerly and watched as Amethysts gem began to glow and shift her mass around until she had taken on the form of a doughnut. "What do you think?"

"Okay, but you forgot the sprinkles." She then made little sprinkles popped up on her. "Perfect!" The temple door glowed and Garnet came out of her room. I quickly jumped behind the couch.

"Steven, I just saw you. I know you're in here." I kept my position until she turned around. Seeing my chance, I began to climb to the top of the couch.

(Mission Impossible Theme) "Dun. Dun. Da Dun. Dun. Dun. Da Da. Dun. Dun. Da Dun. Dun. Dun. STEVEN BOMB!" I jumped from the top of the couch at Garnet, landing on top of her soft, bouncy hair. She giggled a little before picking me up and setting me down on the couch.

"Good morning to you too. She turned around, looking at Amethyst. She picked her up for a second before handing her to me . "Here's your breakfast Steven." She then left the room, leaving me and a protesting Amethyst in the house.

"Hey, where's Pearl?"

"I don't know. Probably still in her room." Amethyst looked annoyed. She opened her mouth again, but stopped.

"She's been really upset lately. We should try to cheer her up!"

"Good luck with that."

"Wait, Amethyst." She stopped walking to listen to me. "Wanna help?"

"Why would I? It's not that I don't wanna help her, but I don't wanna go through all that work just to get it thrown back in my face."

"But Pearl's our friend. Just help me come up with an idea."

"Alright, tell me what you've got." Amethyst dropped herself on the couch.

"Uh, we could throw a surprise party!"

"Do you remember how that worked out the last time?"

"But come on! It would totally work this time!"

"I mean, I'm up for any excuse to get a cake."

"But Pearl doesn't eat." I frowned. "No no no. Why is it so hard to come up with something?"

"Maybe because she doesn't actually do anything except play with her swords?"

"She does spend a lot of time in alone in her room, unless we've got a mission, or were all going somewhere. She's probably lonely."

"Garnet's alone all the time too and she's perfectly fine."

"But Garnet isn't really alone." I looked up at Amethyst, the perfect idea happening inside my brain. Garnet doesn't get lonely because Ruby and Sapphire are in a happy relationship. "That's it! We'll find Pearl a boyfriend! Then she won't be so lonely, and she'll be happier!"

"Ooh, playing matchmaker. Fun. But how? It's not like we know anyone we can set her up with. What few guys are here are totally out of the question."

"I've got just the thing." I ran back up too my room, grabbed the lap top and brought it out to Amethyst. "People do it all the time! I think. Here, you just type in "online dating" and boom. A bunch of these things pop up!"

"So what do we do?"

"We have to make her a profile." I clicked "Create a Profile!"

"Name, Pearl. Height, um..." I looked at Amethyst.

"I don't know. Just guess. 5 feet at least." I typed in 5 feet 9 inches. It sounded right.

"Age. We can't put her real age in here can we?"

"I don't even know how old she is, but just put 26. Next question."

"Eye color. Light blue! Hair color, strawberry blonde. Insert picture."

"Shoot. Alright, come on Steven."

"How are we gonna get her to let us take a picture?"

"We don't really need to." Amethyst lead me through the temple door into her room.

"Alright Steven, up the water elevator." She picked me up and threw me through the hole in the ceiling, up into the watery depths of Pearl's room. I watched her climb up behind me, motioning for me to go up.

We both emerged from the water and Amethyst swam over to the corner. She pulled out a camera from behind a rock and motioned for me to leave. I took one last glance Pearl, who had surprisingly enough not noticed us come in. I couldn't see her very well, but she was on a very high water platform. I followed Amethyst back down, hitting the ground with a thud.

"How did you know she had a camera in there?"

"I've seen her use its few times. Figured it had to be somewhere in there." She pulled out a cord that she must have grabbed while she was in there and plugged the camera into the computer. "She's gotta have some pictures of herself on this thing somewhere."

The pictures all loaded up on the screen. Some were of flowers, some were of us during certain events.

"Here we go!" I looked up at Amethyst to see there were pictures of Pearl on the camera. Lots of them.

"I thought she said selfies are stupid!"

"She's a secret selfier! Ha! That's great. Ok, let's go with that one." The picture was of Pearl sitting by one of the waterfalls in her room.

"That one's good." I submitted the picture to the website.

"Now answer questions about yourself. Uh,"

"How are we going to get Pearl to do this?"

"Let's just ask her the questions and type in what she says." Amethyst picked up the computer and followed me to the temple door. "Pearl?"

"Steven, what is it now? Is there another mission?"

"No, I just wanna ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Steven why are you asking questions?"

"Uh," I looked back at Amethyst"

"We wanted you to take a quiz to see which breakfast whachamacallit you are!"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't answer it last time."

"Is that all you want?"

"Yeah. I promise it will Be quick!

"Alright."

"So uh, favorite food?"

"Pie."

"Awesome! Favorite movie?"

"I don't watch movies"

"What do you do In your free time?"

"Practice sword fighting."

"Three words to describe you"

"Precise, loyal, determined."

"Favorite activity?"

"Sparring."

"Ok, that's enough for now. Bye Pearl!"

"Bye Steven?" Amethyst and ran back to the living room, ready to go.

"Ok, I can fill in the rest of these." Amethyst started typing in, filling in some of the blanks. "Aaaaaaaaaand, there! Pearl is officially on the market!"

"Cool! Now we just have to set her up with someone."

"Let's find someone as dorky as her so they'll get along."

"I'll search "smart" and "sophisticated."" I started scrolling through the list. "Whoa. There are so many people."

"Ooh, what about that one?" It was a guy with short black hair and green eyes. "It says smart, sophisticated, talkative. And he's interested in fencing and debates!"

"What should we say to him?"

"I don't know, just do what P would do."

"What about, "Hi, I really like your profile. Do you wanna talk sometime?" "

"Dorky, indecisive, vague. Perfect." I hit send.

"Now we've just got to wait for him to respond." I went into the kitchen to get some snacks. I had a few bags of chips in my hands when I heard Amethyst.

"Steven, he sent something!"

"What?" I raced back out to the living room. "But it's only been a few minutes."

"Check this out. "Pearl, I've taken a look at your profile and I do believe we might have some chemistry. I will pick you up by the dock and take you to dinner. I know it's a bit sudden, but is eight o'clock tonight alright? I hope to see you there. - John" "

"Who are the best match makers in the house?" Amethyst held out her hand for a high five.

"We are!" I jumped and hit her hand. "Now we've gotta go get Pearl ready! This is gonna be great!"

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 2. Please let me and Potential Violet know what you think in the review box, and see you again for chapter 3!**

 **\- My**


End file.
